


A Show for the King

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [28]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Kissing, Magic, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, Original Character(s), PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Royalty, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron loves watching his wife and his loyal servant enjoy each other's company.





	A Show for the King

 

The throne room was very big.  It had to be hold to hold at least a hundred ogres and the Ogre King himself.

 

But today, it was completely empty.  Nothing was going on that day.  Except there were guards stationed outside.  The king wanted the room to himself that day.

 

Well, to be fair, that would only be partially correct.  The King was in his throne room on his throne, but he wasn't alone.

 

His human wife and his second-in-command were there as well.  Except they were at the floor of the steps leading up to his seat.

 

Eclipse was practically naked, all except for her smaller crown and her necklace marking her as Megatron's wife.  And she was laying on the ground with Lugnut over her, his cock deep inside of her as they made love in front of the Ogre King.

 

While Megatron preferred making his wife scream and moan under him, he also happened to like watching his precious wife and most loyal officer have sex in front of him.

 

Currently, they were laying on a robe too big for Eclipse, but enough to give her a soft surface to rest on and snuggle into when they moved her to the bedroom.  They were kissing and holding each other as the bodyguard/ second-in-command gently rocked in and out of the Queen.

 

Now size-wise, Ogres were only a bit bigger than humans on average.  Except they looked a bit different, had some magical powers, and were often considered the uglier of the two species, there wasn't really much difference size wise between the two sub-species.

 

Lugnut was a giant in both the human and ogre community.  His size often led him to have some clumsy moments, but in times he was truly careful, he had the soft touch as that of a master hand crafter.  And while the thought of him making love to a normal sized human woman would be alarming to some, it would be wise to remember that he was not only a gentle giant when he wasn't a powerful soldier and bodyguard, but he also had some magic to back him up.

 

Eclipse, to everyone's surprise, had a libido to match that of her husband's.  No one could say if it was genes, magic, or perhaps her restricted lifestyle that had caused it, but no one could deny that Eclipse enjoyed sex a lot and her favorite way to satisfy her needs was by her king and her bodyguard, which neither objected to.

 

They were the perfect match for her.  Megatron's aggressive, passionate, and wild nature balanced out the passive, romantic, and gentle nature of Lugnut.  And Eclipse was relishing in the soft touches and kisses of the latter as he inched her closer to another orgasm.

 

"Stop."

 

They obeyed their king, letting their kiss end to look up at him on his throne.

 

"Let me see all of her, Lugnut."

 

The other ogre knew what to do.  Giving her one last kiss, the ogre sat up and rested Eclipse on his hips, her back still on the robe to prostrate her entire body for his king to see.

 

"Excellent," the King smiled as he rolled over her naked and vulnerable body with his red eyes, "Finish what you were doing.  And give me a show while you're at it."

 

Smiling up at her husband, Eclipse allowed Lugnut to raise her hips, arching her back as her breasts bounced into the air before he began quick thrusts into her womb.

 

She heaved and gasped as the angle made her feel new waves of pleasure.  Knowing the angle would be enough for Megatron to see a slight rise in her lower area where her and her lover were joined, she placed her hands on Lugnut's hands to bring more focus to what she knew Megatron loved most.

 

And as she saw her king's upside down grin, she closed her eyes as she brought her hands up to play with her breasts, teasing her husband as Lugnut worked them both to crashing orgasms.  He held her hips tight against him as he released inside of her, her mouth wide open as she came around him, breathing finally returned as he let her hips rest upon the floor again after it all ended.

 

Megatron brought a hand down to stroke at his excited member under his clothes.  But he waited until his wife had caught her breath again before he moved to pull it out.  "Wonderful.  A splendid performance.  Bring her to me, Lugnut."

 

Once again, he obeyed his King as he gently picked up the Queen and carried her up the stairs to the throne.  Eclipse nuzzled into his neck before she turned to glance at her husband.

 

"Set her down."

 

Lugnut did not set her down on the ground, but rather turned her around and sat her right on her husband's lap, holding her up only for a moment to let Megatron ease his own hardened cock into her waiting pussy.

 

Eclipse groaned, her head falling back before the king's hand reached out and forced her back up into a powerful kiss.

 

Lugnut fixed himself up, still knowing his duty as a bodyguard despite the situation, and moved to stand at the side of his king as he had the Queen ride him on his throne.

 

While he didn't have to stay alert for much danger, Lugnut found it hard to concentrate as his King bounced her harder and harder on his cock, groping and suckling her breasts as the Queen's moans filled the empty throne room while she pleaded with her husband for more.

 

It was getting harder for him to stand in position as the sounds and sights made him hard again.  He didn't want to get too aroused again out of fear it would hamper him carrying her up to the bedroom to continue after this.

 

Out of luck, Eclipse was nice enough to suck him off quickly before they went upstairs.  While her husband was finishing up with her thrown over the seat of his throne and fucking her like an animal.

 

It wasn’t as if crazier scenarios had happened before.

 

And this wouldn't be the last of them for tonight once they got to the bedroom.

 

END


End file.
